Discovering Danny Phantom
by Werewolf not a goldenretriever
Summary: You know the theme song? how it gives vague details of what happened? I don't know, i just sort of has he idea to expand upon that for fun, so here's how Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom.


**(A/N): Okay, so this is a quick one shot of what I think it would be like if they made an episode out of what they have for the theme song. On like, how he became half ghost. **

**(I'm not finished the series, so if there's some sort of flashback episode I don't know it, sorry.) One more thing: this is NOT a songfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny. **

Danny POV:

I got up from my desk where I was doing the homework that Mr. Lancer had forced upon every student in the ninth grade. I honestly consider myself pretty smart, like I'm not a genius or anything, but I should be able to get a few stupid science questions right.

I got up and headed down stairs to grab a snack. Maybe this would help me focus. Or distract me so I could procrastinate longer. Chips sounded like an amazing idea right now. I opened the cupboard to see it empty, just as it had been yesterday. (Save a few of my parents' weird ghost hunting things.) I sighed and checked the fridge. Nothing. They must have forgotten to go grocery shopping.

I took a few steps down the stairs to tell my parents to get some food only to see my father in that horrible orange jumpsuit with a smug look on his face holding together a plug and extension chord. He glanced over at Mom before connecting the two chords and turning around.

Mom and Dad had been talking about this for weeks and I had come downstairs to see them working on it countless times in the last month. They had drilled the information of exactly what it was and what it was supposed to do into my head in the form of many long lectures that put together could create a decent sized book. And out of all that I got this: ghost portal.

The chords connected but nothing happened. Both mom and Dad looked disappointed as they went upstairs to check their calculations, probably hoping to find an easy fix. I still hadn't said anything. I guess now wasn't the best time to ask for snacks.

They sluggishly disappeared up the stairs, hanging their heads and mumbling about how they would have to keep working on it. I took a few steps toward the large hole in the wall, seeing all the wires and glowing things in the wall until I noticed something.

Two buttons sat side by side, with words written under them reading "on" and "off." The one labeled off was pushed down, showing that my parents had apparently forgotten about the switch.

My fingers twitched. It wouldn't work. Right? Could it? Of course nothing my parents made ever made any sense. And there were no such things as ghosts. At least, not that _I _had ever seen.

I hated to think about the fact that I actually might be buying into something they had said; but they had so much faith in it. If someone- no, two people- could have so much faith in something and dedicate their lives to it then it must have some hint of truth to it. Maybe?

It couldn't hurt to try. I reached my hand up in front of me and slowly; ever so slowly- pressed the button. I turned as green light exploded from the back of the portal, flooding the room with it.

My eyes widened as I felt something. It was painful. It felt like every atom in my body was tearing itself apart, dissolving, _dying._ I heard a loud scream, soon realizing it was my own. That green light was the last thing I saw before black spots clouded my vision, eventually taking over, slowly easing the pain.

When I opened my eyes it was dark. Not so dark that I couldn't see, but dark enough that I knew something had changed. Where was the light? The pain? Not that I missed the pain of course. As far as I was concerned, it could stay away for good.

I stood up, finding my body lighter than I remembered it. I dragged myself up and looked at the clean silver metal in front of me.

I looked up at myself and sighed, turning around. Then looked back at the face, doing a double take. Was that… me? My skin had the same pale complexion it always had, and my face shape remained that same average build.

The thing that made me do a double take was that my usually dark hair had become snow white, reflecting the small bit of light in the room. Upon closer inspection I also noticed that my usually dull blue eyes were now glowing a bright green, somehow altering my appearance entirely. I looked so different it was like I was staring at a whole new person.

I reached out to touch the mirror-like surface, just to make sure it was really here and I wasn't dreaming. My hand neared the metal and- passed right through it? I almost screamed again, holding back my voice so as not to alert my parents- if the green light thing hadn't already.

I reached out my other hand quickly and swatted at he mirror, hoping to gain some contact. None. I pinched my self. Nope, not a dream.

What was happening? I took my hands to my hair, running my gloved fingers through my colourless locks, staring at my glowing eyes. I reached out, stretching my hand through the wall again, leaning forward. And fell.

I squinted my eyes shut, expecting to hit the hard surface in front of me. And yet; no contact was made. I opened my eyes, finding myself outside on the grass. I hopped up, making the assumption that my feet would hit the ground when I did.

Once again; I was wrong. I hovered a few inches above the ground with wide eyes gaping at what I could normally say were my feet. Although, replacing them at the moment was a sort of tail shape, like the drawings and photos of ghosts my parents kept.

I straightened out my body, _willing_ it to go upward, and to my surprise- it worked!

"Wahoo!" I shouted soaring through the air above my house. It was about this time that I noticed by body feeling a little bit heavier, almost dragging me down. I willed myself up some more until I looked down, seeing my modified clothes changing back to how they normally were.

And by the time I realized what was happening it was too late. I fell down, crashing onto the roof of my house, hearing the squeal of my surprised sister, Jazz. I must have landed over her room.

I carefully crawled over to the edge, peeking in a window I was fairly sure was mine. _Score!_ I left it open! I grabbed the op ledge and swung myself in, steadying myself with the desk.

I glanced in the small mirror hanging on my wall. I looked… normal again. What did that mean? Were the affects temporary? I flopped down on my bed, flinging my head back to hit the pillow. I went to grab the glass of water sitting on my desk and my hand- once again- passed right through the object.

I could tell that I looked normal, mostly because my body didn't feel any lighter than it did a moment ago. I held my hands up in front of my face. I wasn't quite sure what this was. I would say that I'm a ghost, but; I didn't die. And it's not like I changed completely. I looked normal now, and wasn't floating.

Maybe I was half ghost. Was that possible? Did that mean I was half dead? That didn't make sense. It must've been something the portal did to me. Wait. The portal! Had it ever closed?

I raced down two flights of stairs, stopping to stare at the green light emerging from the wall, figures pouring out one by one. I ran towards the wall, closing the portal with the outside controls. That didn't stop the ghosts that had already escaped. They flooded through the walls in all directions, releasing themselves into town.

I gazed with wide eyes as they escaped. This was my fault. My fault. How could I have done something so _stupid_? I released dozens of ghosts into town. What was I going to do?!

It had been nearly twenty-four hours since I turned on the portal and so far I've dropped four test tubes, walked through a vending machine and fell through the floor. And somehow only two people noticed.

Sam and Tucker. Of course my two best friends had thought it was cool and haven't shut up about it since. Not that I could really blame them. I wouldn't shut up if it were one of them.

"So you just need to catch them right? If you're really half ghost- which you definitely are- then you should be able to get them. Right?" Tucker was speaking, giving suggestions to solve my anxiety. I nodded my head.

"Sounds easy enough." I was nervous but it seemed like a good suggestion. My eyes widened as a figure appeared in front of us, behind a stack of boxes.

"Hello! I am the BOX GHOST! FEAR MY AWESOME POWER!" a few boxes rose into the air, coming right at us. I willed myself to 'go ghost' as I had started calling it and made sure the boxes didn't hit my fiends.

"Dude, not cool!" I shouted and flew towards him, fist outstretched. I was honestly a little surprised when my hand made contact with his face sending him backwards, through the wall.

Now that I had established that I could hit them, that meant I could fight them. And hopefully send them back to where they're from. It seemed like a good idea. _Danny Phantom_ I thought. _Yeah, that sounded cool._ And that was my final decision. These suckers were all going back.

**(A/N): Okay, so it's not amazing, but I really would like some constructive criticism to help me made it better, so review! **


End file.
